When Worlds Collide
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Four-way crossover! Four of Chris Colfer's characters get stuck in an elevator together. Let's see what happens! Crossover between Glee, Hot In Cleveland, Struck By Lightning, and Russel Fish: The Sausage And Eggs Incident.


**This idea came from a fanfic I saw years ago. Johnny Depp's characters all get trapped in an elevator. So, I decided to make one like it! Kurt Hummel from Glee, Tony Chase from Hot In Cleveland, Carson Phillips from Struck By Lightning, and (y'all are probably gonna hate me for this, but…) Russel Fish from the short film Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident all get trapped in an elevator at the New Yorker Hotel in Manhattan.**

Kurt Hummel stepped into an empty elevator on the 30th floor of the New Yorker Hotel. He tried his hand at fashion journalism and submitted an article to the New Yorker magazine. The elevator went down one level, and a young man his height wearing all black clothing and a beanie stepped into the elevator, hiding his face. Kurt's alarm bells ran off.

' _Burglar! He's probably here to rob the place!'_ Kurt inched away as far as he could, side-eyeing him warily. The elevator stopped, and a younger man in his late teens wearing grey and blue stepped in. _'Oh, thank God. I have backup just in case!'_

Kurt turned to the teen and smiled. "Hi. Kurt Hummel."

"Carson Phillips." The boy replied.

"As in Lightning Boy?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"I guess?" Carson shrugged.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kurt asked.

"The author brought me back specifically for this story." Carson deadpanned. Kurt gave him a confused look. "Don't ask." Kurt nodded. Carson turned to see the man in all black and leaned towards Kurt. "What's with the ninja over there?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I think he may be a criminal." Kurt whispered.

"Only one way to find out." Carson whispered and walked over to the man. "You know, it's a little too warm to be wearing a sweater and a beanie."

The man shifted his eyes back and forth. "I'm incognito."

"Why? You planning on robbing the place?" Carson asked bluntly.

"No. I'm on the run." The man explained.

"Really? Why?" Carson asked.

"I accidentally cut someone's sausage off with a towel, stole it, fed it to my best friend, tried to change my grade, ran away from home, and used a fake identity." The boy nodded.

Carson and Kurt blinked in shock. "O…kay…"

"How the fuck do you castrate someone with a towel?" Carson asked.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno. Adrenaline? Willpower?"

"What's your name?" Carson asked.

"Russel Fish."

Carson stared for a minute. "Wait…Russel Fish? Holy shit! I was mistaken for you three times!"

"Sorry." Russel said sincerely.

Carson just scoffed and shook his head. The elevator opened and another man stepped on, putting his cell phone in his pocket. The fourth man looked exactly like Kurt only dressed differently.

"Whoa!" Kurt and the fourth man said simultaneously.

"Are we brothers?" The man asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do the names Hummel and Stevens mean anything to you?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Tony shook his head. "Do the names Chase, Reinhardt, Smith, and Jameson mean anything to you?"

"No. Who are they?" Kurt asked.

"My mom, Victoria Chase, and her ex-husbands." Tony nodded. "I'm Tony."

"Kurt." They shook hands. "Wait- your mom is Victoria Chase?"

"Yep." Tony nodded and smiled lightly.

"This is probably a shot in the dark, but, are you also related to Emmy Chase?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately." Tony sighed. "My older sister."

"Oh." Kurt said.

Tony looked around and noticed Carson and Russel. "Holy crap, it's like looking in a three-way mirror!"

"Tell me about it. How can four people look exactly alike without being related?" Carson wondered.

"No idea." Kurt shook his head. "Tony, this is Carson and Russel."

Tony studied Russel for a minute. "Wait…Russel Fish?"

"Yes." Russel nodded.

"I was arrested because of you! The cops thought I was you!" Tony exclaimed, glaring at Russel. "I spent two days in jail, and I was nearly castrated!"

Russel shrank back. "Sorry."

Tony exhaled sharply. "Yeah, well…the past is in the past, so…" He turned his attention to Carson. "What's your last name? You look familiar."

"Phillips." Carson answered.

"Wait, I thought you died." Tony cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"The author brought me back for some reason." Carson explained again, nodding.

Tony was, again, confused, but decided to just forget about it. "Okay. Well…welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thanks."

Everyone was silent until the elevator jolted to a stop, but the doors didn't open.

Kurt got a feeling of dread. "Oh, dear God, no…not again…"

Tony pressed the emergency button. "Looks like we'll be here awhile."

"Great…" Russel took out his inhaler and breathed into it.

"Seriously? This is what I've been brought back for? Getting stuck in an elevator?" Carson groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Worst. Plot. Ever."

 **More to come! What do you guys think?**


End file.
